Burn
by RinxFallenAngel
Summary: What happens when a new girl comes to a school, and meets a new boy and finds that she cant control herself around him. all sense of reason seems to go out the window. and all she can remeber form her past is a pair of red eyes. ..:: Sasuke/OC,sex,blood
1. Chapter 1

Info:

The first time I had seen eyes as red as that was after the murder of my parents. Blood was scattered around me, they held my gaze I felt the cold arms wrap around my body as I was hoisted of the ground. The next thing I knew was I woke up in an all white room. My mind was blank the only thing that stuck were those red eyes.

I was not allowed out of that hospital for four years and now I am seventeen. I now live one my own, in an apartment in the city I am scared to go to my new school but I know I have to bear with it. Pulling on my uniform I started wandering down the blocked and soon reached the gates. I gulped as I saw the pure non tainted walls of my new school. I took in a deep breath and began my slow and painful walk towards the door, pushing through I was shocked to see all of the cliques. Gulping I wandered through all of them towards the front office. Looking at the blonde woman before me I cleared my throat and waited for her to notice me, she glanced up at me and I looked into her baby blue eyes. " Oh you must be dokura" she said boredly, I simply nodded " well here is you schedule you can get your books when you are ready" she said handing me that small piece of paper. I nodded my head in thanks before turning and leaving the office and then headed back out into the hetic halls. Pushing through the crowds I found my class and made my way to the back and sat down in the corner hiding behind my long purple hair. The people started to quite down and that is how I knew the teacher must have arrived, looking up I saw my home room teacher she had long black wavy hair " hello My name is Mrs Yuhi" she said she was extremely pretty. I looked down at my pale white skin, I heard the seat next to me scrape out I looked over to who was next to me and saw a gorgeous boy with short black spiky hair, his eyes were a dark obsidian. Looking down again my long purple hair covered my face like a curtain. I tried to ignore but when you have someone sitting next to you that had the strength to draw you in so you would give everything up for them with just one glance it is kind of hard. I felt his hand run up my thigh my head shot up to look into his eyes right at that point I don't know what happened but I lost every coherent thought. All I saw were those endless black pits. " I am sasuke uchiha" he said, taking in a deep breath I murmured back " I am Dokura". Thankfully the time seemed to pass quickly when I was lost in his eyes, hearing the bell I shot up and rushed out of the class and into the girls bathroom splashing water on my face I took a few deep breathes to steady myself. But not matter what I couldn't get rid of those blacks eyes haunting the back of my mind. Sighing I heard the bell ring for my next class and wandered off to English. Once again taking the seat in the back of the class I swore in my head as I saw sasuke enter. " hey" he said as he took the seat next to me. " hey" I said " you want to catch up at my house at after school" he purred into my ear. A shiver rushed down my spine and before I could think over what I was doing I nodded. Little did I know I would regret that move.


	2. Better off Forgotten

As the day continued to progress she continued to think about what would happen after school, she knew she was going to meet him and go to his place but something was telling her it was not the smart thing to do. She bit her lip as the last bell rang and wandered out into the parking lot and saw him leaning against his black mustang convertible. Taking a deep breath she wandered towards him nerves ripping at her insides. She looked up into those familiar onyx eyes she felt his wrap his arm around her waist " come on " he purred pushing her into the car. She jumped slightly as the door slammed and then fiddled with her hands nervously as the engine jumped into start. She felt his hand clasped down on her knee and they began to drive. Her eyes widened as they came into view of the large black mansion. Stumbling out of the car she felt him wrap his arm around her waist again and pulled her to his side as they entered the house she felt a severe shiver run down her spine. " just go and wait upstairs I will be there soon" he said. She nodded and wandered up the stairs and into a room and sat down and waited.

She bit her bottom lip nervously as hours past. Where the hell was sasuke? She got up and wandered down the stairs she heard a sound form outside and looked outside only to freeze in her place at the sight before her. There was sasuke knet over a girl his lips attached to her neck and he appeared to be drinking a small trail of red ran form his mouth. Her breath caught in her throat and she backed up when his eyes locked onto her this eyes were blood red. The bolted for the door but felt a cold hand wrap around her wrist and yank her backwards into a cold hard chest. She looked up into those red eyes and struggled harder and harder. " l-let me go" she whimpered closing her eyes she felt his breath on her neck " how can I trust you wont tell anyone ' he said " I promise I wont" she whispered. She felt him drag his fangs over her jugular and a small whimper escaped her. She felt a piercing pain in the side of her neck and the energy leave her before everything faded to black.

She woke with a start in her bed. She couldn't remember what happened yesterday. Blinking she frowned she couldn't remember what happened after school or how she got home but something inside her told her not to pry into it for she might just regret it and bring even worse circumstances upon her.

After all something's were better off forgotten


End file.
